


hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

by asteronomic



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, demiromantic illumi, first date kinda, hisoka doesn't know either, idk man, illumi has many regrets, illumi is a poser, the usual sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteronomic/pseuds/asteronomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi turns around to look Hisoka in the eye and says, “I think I’m in love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

Illumi stands in the window, the evening light throwing half his face into shadow. Hisoka doesn’t bother to announce himself--Illumi know he’s there, and if he wants to look like a poser, he’s not about to stop him. 

“Good evening,” Illumi says, without turning around.

“You wanted to speak to me?” Hisoka purrs.

“I have something to discuss with you.” 

“Go on?” he smiles.

Illumi turns around to look Hisoka in the eye and says, “I think I’m in love.”

Hisoka nearly chokes. _Did I mishear him? I must have done._ “Come again?”

“I said, I think I’m in love,” Illumi repeats. His face is completely blank as he says it, only adding to the absurdity of the situation.

“Well, who with?”

Illumi fiddles with his hair, turning away. _To hide his face?_ Hisoka wonders. _Surely not, although it depends on his answer--_ “You, probably.”

Hisoka blinks, and takes a second before replying. “You don’t sound very sure about it.”

“I’ve never been in love before.”  
  


He raises an eyebrow. “Never?”

“Never,” Illumi confirms.

“Well then,” Hisoka says, smiling. “I’m honoured to be your first.”

Illumi shrugs, crossing his arms. “I’m not,” he says. “You’re annoying.”

“Annoying?”

“Annoying, whiny, selfish, arrogant, too loud, too flamboyant--you’d make a terrible assassin, you stand out everywhere. And you repeat everything I say.”

Hisoka grins. “I repeat everything you say?”

“Do you want to die here?”

He chuckles. “Sorry, sorry. But why are you telling me now?”

Illumi shrugs. “I felt it was necessary, since it concerns you directly.” It’s as if they’re talking about the weather--Hisoka is certain that conversations about love are meant to be much more dramatic and emotional than this, yet it’s quite alarmingly dull. 

“So you’re not actually confessing to me, or anything?”

“No?” 

“I see,” Hisoka says thoughtfully. “It’s just that if you were, I would be unable to turn you down.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

Hisoka takes a step forward, moving closer to Illumi. “Well, you see,” he says, whispering into his ear, “you just happen to be the most attractive and alluring assassin I have ever met.” He’s not entirely sure himself if he’s trying to provoke or seduce Illumi.

Illumi doesn’t flinch, despite Hisoka’s proximity, and Hisoka is almost disappointed at how dull the conversation continues to be. “I would hope that would be because the only other assassin you have met is my fourteen-year-old brother.”

“Well, that certainly plays a part in it. However, I can’t deny I love the idea of being with someone who could kill me at any moment.”

“You’re insufferable,” Illumi says with mild distaste.

“But you love me.”

“You have me there.”

 _I’m trying to ask him out_ , Hisoka decides. “Do you want to get dinner sometime?”

Illumi thinks on it for a while, turning back to gaze out of the window. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“It’s a date, then.”

_ _

“Incidentally, why do you love me?” Hisoka asks over their dinner--their first ‘date’, if you will. 

Illumi shrugs. “Who knows? I’ve never got close enough to anyone else to know what I’m attracted to.” He pauses. “I suppose it might have something to do with the fact that you did get to know me? I don’t think I’d ever be attracted to someone I don’t know well.”

“Well, I’m not complaining, you’re strong and attractive enough when you’re not a pincushion. 

“Are you mocking my abilities?”

Hisoka sips his wine and smiles. “Me? Never.”

Illumi narrows his eyes. “Honestly, why did it have to be someone like you?”

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through this i realised i fuckin hate my writing style and lost all kind of motivation so i am v sorry  
> also this is my first hxh fic and i ??? cannot believe this is my debut contribution to this fantastic fandom so sorry much regret  
> idk hit me up on tumblr if u want 2 see much hunter n also sports anime kazunar-i.tumblr.com
> 
> i totally stole the title from marina and the diamonds whoops (<3<3)


End file.
